Para-Medic
Para-Medic, real name Dr. Clark, was a member of FOX in the 1960s, serving as a medical adviser to Naked Snake in 1964 and 1970. Afterwards, she became one of the founding members of the Patriots and chief of FOXHOUND's medical staff. She stayed with FOXHOUND until she was killed by Gray Fox in 2003. Biography Early life and career Dr. Clark was a highly regarded physician,Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Major Zero: Snake, her skills as a doctor are beyond reproach. You have my word on that. who described herself as having a spotless reputation, along with being highly skilled, patient, and good-looking to boot. Due to her tendency of talking too much, she received the nickname "Quack". At some point prior to 1964, Major Zero recruited Dr. Clark into the CIA. She also met Naked Snake when he was badly wounded after a mission.Para-Medic explains this in a radio call during the San Hieronymo Takeover In September 1964, during both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater for the FOX unit, Dr. Clark (under the codename Para-Medic) assisted Naked Snake with details of the environment, such as telling Snake about the different flora and fauna he obtained, which usually ended up with Snake asking how it tasted, a fact that she found quite tiresome after a while. She was also in charge of recording Snake's mission data. After the failure of Virtuous Mission, Para-Medic was threatened to have her medical license revoked if Operation Snake Eater turned out to be a failure. However, she told Snake that her medical license wasn't important to her, and that she volunteered to help Snake anyway. Being a total movie fanatic, she frequently and enthusiastically talked to Snake (and occasionally Sigint) about them. She actually convinced Snake to go see two movies that she talked about once his mission was complete: Jason and the Argonauts and A Fistful of Dollars. Para-Medic also had a fascination with Japanese culture. In addition, Para-Medic's obsession with horror movies and vampires led Snake to have a vampire-themed nightmare during his imprisonment in the fortress Groznyj Grad, where Snake became a vampire fighting half-breed monsters. Post-Snake Eater In 1970, Para-Medic went on to establish the nation's first paramedic system in Seattle, Washington. In 1970, when Naked Snake was captured during the San Hieronymo Takeover, he infiltrated a Red Army communications base on the Peninsula. He was able to reach Para-Medic via radio, and he inquired on what had happened with the FOX unit's rebellion. She explained that Snake and Major Zero had been blamed for the rebellion, and that any members of FOX that didn't join the rebellion under Gene's command were murdered. She also informed him that while Snake had been imprisoned by Gene, Major Zero was in prison himself, courtesy of the Pentagon. She suggested he call Sigint as well, as he was willing to lend a hand to his old friend, from his command center at ARPAnet. Later, Snake returned to the communications base to contact Para-Medic about a form of tropical malaria that his new comrade Roy Campbell had come down with. Para-Medic diagnosed him over the radio and informed Snake that he would have to infiltrate the nearest hospital in order to find the preventative drugs to save Campbell's life. With the help of Jonathan and his other new recruits, Snake was able to save Campbell. Para-Medic later greeted Snake when he returned to the U.S. FOXHOUND and the Patriots Sometime after, Para-Medic was recruited (along with Big Boss (Naked Snake), Ocelot, Sigint, and EVA) into the Patriots by Zero. The organization was set up by Zero in an attempt to realize the dying dream of The Boss, who wished to see the world whole again. In 1972, under the orders of Zero and now going by her real name of Dr. Clark, she headed the Les Enfants Terribles project to create the "Sons of Big Boss". By this time, she became a morally corrupt medic as Zero craved for more power. In 1999, immediately after Big Boss's Zanzibar Land Uprising was thwarted by Solid Snake, Dr. Clark was the scientist in charge of placing Big Boss into an artificially induced coma, and reviving Gray Fox by encasing him within a cybernetic exoskeleton and using him as a guinea pig for her gene-therapy project. During the next four years, Dr. Clark and her team kept Gray Fox drugged while they experimented on him, the results of which were used in the creation of the Next-Generation Special Forces.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment (1998). Naomi Hunter: Apparently for their test subject, they decided to use the body of a soldier who was recovered after the fall of Zanzibar... // Solid Snake: And that was Gray Fox... // Roy Campbell: But he was already dead... // Naomi Hunter: Yes. But they revived him. They fitted him with a prototype exoskeleton and kept him drugged for four years while they experimented on him like a plaything. Today's genome soldiers were born from those experiments. ... They used him to test all sorts of gene therapy techniques. In 2003, Dr. Clark was killed by Gray Fox after he was freed by his adopted sister Naomi Hunter. Her death allowed Gray Fox to take revenge for all the years of torment he had endured. Her death was plotted by both EVA and Ocelot as part of a plan to eliminate the members of the Patriots who were allied with Zero. Trivia *Para-Medic's dream of creating a unit of medics that could parachute into battle, when they were needed most, was the origin of her codename. *During Operation Snake Eater, Para-Medic told Naked Snake that she loved Japan. Additionally, she had a Japanese assistant during the "Les Enfants Terribles" project, as revealed by Big Mama (EVA) in her recounting of the Patriots' history to Solid Snake, during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. *During Operation Snake Eater, Para-Medic, after hearing from Naked Snake that his real name was allegedly "John Doe", jokingly stated that her name was "Jane Doe", a colloquialism for a female unidentified corpse. *Para-Medic also told Naked Snake that she was fascinated by the prospects of human cloning, and that she saw him as "such an excellent specimen," somewhat foreshadowing her later activities. Alternative history In the late 1960s, U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson gave his support for the "Les Enfants Terribles," into which Dr. Clark was recruited.Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). "The Carlsbad area was perfect for the project. I'm in debt to your 1972 President's predecessor for backing it." In 1972, she personally oversaw the births of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake, along with the succeeding U.S. President and General Jim Houseman. The President and Houseman both expressed reservations about the project, though Clark attempted to allay their concerns by further explaining the project's goals to them. Behind the scenes Dr. Clark was originally implied to be male in the original Metal Gear Solid. In the English version, Naomi repeatedly uses the male pronoun "he" to describe Dr. Clark, while in the Japanese version Naomi only uses the equivalent pronoun kare once. It wasn't until the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson that it was revealed Dr. Clark was a woman. The book also revealed that she was involved in the Les Enfants Terribles project. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database covers up this inconsistency by explaining that Dr. Clark seldom exposed herself to others and left almost no data behind after her death. As a result, Naomi was convinced that Dr. Clark was a man.Para-Medic in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database However, in the novelization, Solid Snake assumed that Dr. Clark was a male until Naomi corrected him. A leaked voice casting sheet for Metal Gear Solid 3 stated that Para-Medic used to have a husband, to whom she was divorced as of the time of the game's setting. None of this is mentioned in Para-Medic's Personal Data, nor anywhere else in the game itself, so its canonicity is questionable.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.html Movies mentioned As mentioned previously, Para-Medic was a huge movie fan. Here is a list of the movies that Para-Medic mentioned to Naked Snake during the events of Metal Gear Solid 3: *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Abbott and Costello meet Frankenstein'' (Despite Naked Snake's fear of vampires, he makes no reaction when Para-Medic mentions Dracula) *''The Alligator People'' *''The Alamo'' *''The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms'' *''The Big Broadcast'' *''The Bridge on the River Kwai'' *''The Blob'' *''It Came from Outer Space'' *''It Conquered the World'' *''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' *''The Curse of the Werewolf'' *''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' *''Earth vs. the Spider '' *''The Fly'' *''A Fistful of Dollars'' *''Forbidden Planet'' *''Frankenstein'' *''From Russia with Love'' - (NOTE: when she is describing what this movie is to Naked Snake, Major Zero mentions having seen it and suggests devices for Snake to use what James Bond used.) *''The Great Escape'' - Mentioned by Major Zero as the source of his original codename of "Major Tom." Also, Para-Medic never actually saw it because she was not interested in the movie. *''Godzilla'' *''The Guns of Navarone'' *''The Incredible Shrinking Man'' *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' *''Jason and the Argonauts'' *''The Last War'' *''Mondo Cane '' *''The Magnificent Seven'' *''North by northwest'' *''On the Beach'' *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' *''The Quatermass Experiment'' *''Rebecca'' *''Them!'' *''The Thing from Another World'' *''The War of the Worlds'' *''White Zombie'' *''It Came from Beneath the Sea'' At one point, Para-Medic asks Snake if he's seen a film called My Mother was a Teenage Spider Queen from Mars. When Snake replies "I can't say that I have", Para-Medic says, "Neither have I." Para-Medic later admits to not paying attention due to Major Zero talking to her at the time. Similarly, in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, she mentioned a similar list of movies. *''Dirty Harry'' (When telling Snake about the movie, she also asked Snake about the .44 Magnum.) *''Fantastic Voyage'' *''Night of the Living Dead'' *''Orgy of the Dead'' *''Planet of the Apes'' (Note: This is one of the few movies that she does not ask Snake about. She asks his soldiers instead.) Portable Ops recruitment In Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit Para-Medic. This section details how the recruitment takes place: After Snake manages to get the malaria medication for the San Hieronymo Peninsula, Snake returns to the Communications base to thank Para-Medic for the tip in regards to how to treat malaria. Para-Medic, after accepting the thanks, asks Snake what is truly going on, as she knows that he came back to the Communications base for more than thanks. Snake then admits that he also came to contact her because he needed another favor. He explained that he needed a few of her Paramedic unit members to be dispatched to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, as he needs all the medical help for his unit that he can acquire due to the fact that while several of the personnel have basic medical training, he can't get all of them onto his side, and even if he ended up getting one onto his side, he still can't completely trust their competency level, as some don't have enough medical training and experience to help fix up his soldiers. Para-Medic breaks it to him that there is none available due to the fact that they have all been dispatched to Vietnam, and she doesn't have the authority to issue an order to San Hieronymo Peninsula anyways. She does decide to go to San Hieronymo, however, despite Snake's protests. A few days later, she arrives at her destination, but is apparently imprisoned in the Hospital, requiring a rescue. A Spy Unit discovers this, and submits a report. After speaking with Roy Campbell, one of the resistance members then escorts her back to the truck. Paramedic's careers are given as Chemist, Doctor, and Nutritionist. The password to unlock her as an alternative to the above in the North American version is PM-EMS. The EU equivalent is E.M.S. Her stats are given as follows: Life Minimum: 45 Life Maximum: 105 Stamina Minimum: 100 Stamina Maximum: 200 Life Minimum (Password): 45 Life Maximum (Password): 105 Stamina Minimum (Password): 100 Stamina Maximum (Password): 200 SNS: 20 Handgun - A Submachine Gun - B Assault Rifle - C Shotgun - C Sniper rifle - C Heavy Weapons - A Knife (CQC) - A Throwing Weapons - C Traps - B Technical Skill - B Medical Skill - S Notes and references